


战士以为没有什么事情会让自己紧张

by Tokikiyo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokikiyo/pseuds/Tokikiyo
Summary: 事实就是，当人们玩真心话大冒险的时候他们都希望被问一点刺激的。学者x战士。没有开车的D/S关系。看我的AO3我仿佛D/S专业户，怎么会这样。





	战士以为没有什么事情会让自己紧张

直到当晚第三次翻开爆弹怪的那张幻卡的时候，战士都觉得这场喝酒游戏平淡无味，喝酒喝不尽兴，游戏也玩得不够大。他带出来的是一队新人冒险者，战斗经验与人生阅历一样少，互相之间还在为说出暗恋对象的名字而脸红，实在提不出什么过火的要求，尤其当受罚的人是他们的队长兼指导者的时候，这群小孩更不敢有太放肆的想法。战士已经被要求讲了一个最惊心动魄的冒险故事（他倒很愿意讲），以及做俯卧撑的同时让队里的拉拉菲尔姑娘坐在自己背上（不比他的斧头重）。这些对他来说太轻松了。酒馆里其他一些冒险者被这桌不太有趣的游戏吸引过来，也许想凑凑热闹，也许只是觊觎他们桌上有上等的烈酒。  
“这一轮谁拿到了巴德龙老板？”战士环顾四周，爽快地高声问道。他们用抽幻卡的方式做游戏，谁抽到画着沉溺海豚亭老板肖像的那张卡，谁就可以向抽到爆弹怪的倒霉蛋随意发令。受令者要么乖乖听命，要么求饶并自罚三杯。战士倒是很乐意好好喝几杯，但绝不是以这样一种懦夫的方式。  
然后站在人群里的某个人回答了他。“是我。”这个不请自来的客人从人群后面走出来。而那一瞬间，战士的心脏猛地坠下去，血液也冻结在血管里。  
偏偏在这时候。战士在心底狠狠地咒骂了对方几句，以此缓解自己的紧张。但那个学者的手里的确拿着十指巴德龙的幻卡。这不该让战士感到太奇怪的，他知道学者也是这里的常客，事实上他们最初就是在这里认识。但他绝不想在这时候跟对方偶遇。  
他深吸了一口气，装作和之前一样漫不经心。自己不应该在那些特殊场合以外的地方害怕对方，这是他们约定好的。“提要求吧？”他对学者说道。  
他采用了陌生的态度和语气与对方搭话，希望能以此提醒对方注意场合，但他所要经历的等待仍然是他熟悉的，等待着对方说出指令，而直到获取那个指令之前自己都不能轻举妄动。这种常见的横亘于他们二人之间的静默立刻将他攫获，短暂地让他陷入暧昧的气氛。如果可以的话，他很想像自己私底下时而会向对方展露的那样，请求学者饶过自己、温柔一点、最好能让自己休息，因为他现在快要喘不过气来，即使并没有一根绳子或者项圈牵在他的脖子上。  
当然现在这些他都不能做。学者若有所思地打量着他，比客人挑选商品的目光要更专注一些，像工匠打量自己刚完成的作品。某种意义上他的确完成了战士。“我还在想我这里没有适合这些小孩的问题，但现在看来我不用太担心了。”他耸耸肩，那一两声愤怒的抗议似乎没能成功传到他耳朵里，“如果接下来我的问题冒犯了你，就当我给你一个痛快喝酒的借口吧。”  
这也不是学者一向会对战士采用的语气，至少他绝不会问自己有没有冒犯对方——他不用问就能预料到会发生的情况，并且把一切事情都安排好，控制在一个安全而舒适的范畴。战士松了口气，因为现在他明白学者打算装出一副与自己素不相识的样子。“你最好有什么要求都直接冲着我来，别牵连他人。”他挑衅地笑了笑，极力忘记对方是谁，而维持自己一贯张扬的态度，“只要是关于我本人的要求，说吧。我绝不逃避。”  
他总会为自己的挑衅后悔的，但这份后悔来得稍微快了一点。他放出的狠话引得围观的人纷纷起哄，很显然在冒险者聚集的酒馆这种无畏的口气值得吹捧，学者也和其他人一样笑着给他鼓掌。“既然你都这么说了。”他清了清嗓子，镜片背后的眼神在一瞬间看起来竟然很无辜，“告诉我你上次自己发泄欲望的时候在想象什么，我相信你一定有。”  
在人群爆发出的哄笑和口哨声之间，战士感到自己一身冷汗。现在他希望自己能说谎，但他不能。

学者像每一个看热闹的人一样，双臂抱在胸前，事不关己地盯着坐在桌边的战士。身边一个年轻的冒险者小声地请求他换一个命令。“我们不想让队长在大家面前难堪。”他恳切地说道，“我们都很尊敬他。”  
“一个难堪的命令也许正让他乐在其中。”学者回答，“另外我不认为这有什么难堪的。”  
在某些方面他太了解战士了。战士会参与这场游戏当然不是为了喝酒，也不是为了打探自己手下队员的八卦消息。他想要被命令，而学者会给他他想要的。  
他不打算把战士置于太尴尬的局面，对方可以随便回答点最无关紧要的部分，只要学者知道那是真的。让战士在他所不情愿的场合失去尊重意味着自己没有把所有事情都预料到以及安排妥当，学者不允许自己出现这样的失误，所以他会想办法引导对方。“说实话我喜欢想象粗暴一点的对象。”他听到战士这样说，同时看到对方投向自己的征询的视线，于是他隔着喧闹的人群微微点头，认可了这样模糊的表述。  
事实上战士想要的东西绝不只是粗暴二字而已（况且学者不觉得自己有多粗暴）。他们的关系开始的时候连学者自己都感到惊讶。本来那应该是很普通的一次际遇，像酒馆的每个夜晚正在发生的那样，一点酒精酝酿出来又在温暖海风中蒸腾的单纯性欲，解决之后两个人就可以相安无事睡到天亮。学者关上房间的门，等待对方提出什么想法或者直接给自己一个亲吻，而这个看起来乖张又威风的战士认真地请求他：把我当成一只狗来对待吧……你不喜欢狗的话，召唤兽也行。  
即使战士们最不缺的就是近乎鲁莽的勇气，他看上去也为了说出这个要求而下了很大的决心。出于对这一点的理解，以及自身也不想惹上更多麻烦的态度，学者很自然地与他约定这一切只限于二人之间，限于私下的场合。把一个看起来威风（后来在酒馆外的几次偶遇证明他在大多数时候的确很威风）的人身上为人的自尊和自主权都剥离下来，学者从来没有想过自己要做这样的事情，但无论如何他还是做了。他也没有问过战士为什么想被这样对待，尽管如果他问了战士就一定得说；他只问过为什么战士会找上他。他的手掌搭在战士的后颈上，慢慢向下抚摸过对方因为弯曲而凸起的脊骨。“因为学者们应该知道如何掌控全局。”战士乖顺地低着头，用一种因为愉快而微微颤抖的声音回答他，“我只是随便找人问问，因为我不介意冒险。”  
他为自己这句随意的话而受到额外的鞭打。学者并不喜欢这项体力活，尤其战士的身上已经有很多旧伤痕，要让新落下的鞭痕足够显眼，他需要用力以及选好位置（后者对他的头脑来说倒不是难事）；但耐受力极强而且毫无疑问恋痛的战士无法忍受地开始呻吟的时候，或者是在等待不知何时会落在何处的下一次鞭打而紧张得肌肉紧绷的时候，学者就认为自己所付出的体力十分值得。“你知道在你的位置上这句话有一种更准确的表达方式，”他用温热的手心盖在凸起的红痕上，而战士低垂着头急促地喘息，像是因为这种抚慰的嘉奖喜极而泣似的，“谁都可以捡走你，对你任意发号施令，并且你非常感激这一切。”  
“是，我很感激……很感激是你。”战士像一只受伤的猛兽一样从喉咙里咕噜着滚出低哑的声音。他没有那么适合被驯服，事实上学者觉得他永远不会真正被驯服，只是在某些时候自愿认一个主人。那种声音在学者的手指滑到他脊椎底端的时候终于变成轻微的呻吟。好极了，学者又一次把他推过了他自制力的底线。“……谢谢你。”他听到战士抽着气轻声说道。  
——战士狡猾地偷换了概念，因为此刻不是学者要试图驯养他，而是他要证明自己有被收养的价值。他正在急切地把自己交到学者的手上，希望自己能够获准拥有一个特别的称呼。学者不觉得自己除了当小仙女的主人以外还有什么兴趣当其他东西的主人，但一开始他也是想立刻结束这一切、下一晚去找个能简单直接给自己上的对象来着；而现在他们已经第几次相见了？他刻意忘记了这个数据，但也没有完全避免自己本能地做出规划。他已经在潜意识里考虑好了自己该引导对方做什么，以及，在哪个时刻他会允许对方确认这种契约关系。  
他就是这样一点一点教会战士在自己面前如何表现的。现在他们隔着人群对视，重复这一教化的过程。“我很想念我最近的床伴——就在这里，从那条走廊进去的客房。”那个床伴就站在你面前对你点头微笑。你知道这是许可的意思。“他手上有炼金药物的味道。”实际上更确切一点，是附魔墨水的味道。但你很少书写，与以太的亲和力也不高，当然认不出。“他用那双手抚摸我，头和脸颊。”当你得到这种爱抚的时候你正赤裸地跪在地下。但你可以不说出来。“当然你们知道还有什么。”一个下流的套弄的手势，你是指在你高潮之后继续的那种刺激吗？会让你忍不住求饶的那一种？  
“我猜你闻到的炼金药是某种催情药物。”有人在一旁起哄，因此打断了学者的遐思，“你被人算计了。”  
自己只是长期用墨水书写，学者在心里反驳道，那不会是什么别的味道。但战士爽朗地点了点头。“我想也是，那种气味我回想起来都能硬。”  
好极了。学者知道那是真的，这意味着战士迷恋着自己给他的一切；以及，作为主人自己有责任处理一下对方的欲望。

有很长一段时间战士觉得整个屋子里的人都能听见自己的心跳声，所以他通过不断地高声说话以及大笑来把那种隆隆作响的律动盖过去。在学者面前挑选自己的措辞是一项艰巨的任务，他可不像对方那样读过那么多书，更谈不上对语言有任何程度的敏感性。他靠直觉办事，所以在这种时候他能倚仗的东西只有对学者情绪的直觉。  
另外他也需要稍微掩盖自己的确硬了的事实，虽然谈论性幻想的时候会有所反应是理所当然的事情，但至少不应该在听到这个问题的时候立刻发生。他不愿意把那些习性带进自己的日常生活，但学者用清冷的命令口气对他下达难堪的指令时他的头脑就变得晕晕乎乎（也许任何指令都一样有效）。在这种眩晕里他情绪高亢地描述了一些东西，同时在心里回味着那些他没有说出口的经历，觉得自己好像已经把最隐秘和低劣的念头暴露在光天化日之下，因为他的主导者要求他这么做。他为能够得到这种机会而感到高兴。  
不过引导绳是在学者手上的，有时候是牵着他往前，有时候则是拽着他停下，现在他正被拽着，因为他在自己的队员面前，学者知道怎样控制他别说得太多。他悄悄打量着对方，但笼着长袍的男人完全不给他看出有没有勃起的机会，他只能猜测对方应该还觉得这是一个满意的答案，因为他听见学者说“我要请你一瓶酒”。是他们头一次见面时自己喝的那种葡萄酒，容易上头，他就是被这东西弄昏了头才会突兀地对一个陌生人提出想被当成狗来驯养的请求。  
幸好学者从来没有问过他为什么想要这个，因为战士自己也答不上来。他先是这样说了，然后得到这样的对待，最后才恍然大悟似的意识到自己确实享受其中。最初他发现自己在做爱的时候想要一些痛觉，因为久经战斗的身体熟悉疼痛并且逐渐产生依恋；然后他想要一些受伤害的同时不反抗的方法，毕竟反击也是他战斗本能的一部分，为此他考虑了绳索和镣铐；最后他意识到自己只要被驯化就可以了。用鞭子或者蜜糖，用恐吓或者信赖，他自己解决不了的特殊渴望，总会有人知道怎么为他疏解。这是仅限于床上（尽管实际地点往往不在床上）的一点诉求，而学者的确顺利地满足了他，从而让他的生活变得完整。  
“我知道你们都想听更多的细节，但我没那么容易喝高。”他不客气地从侍应生手里拿过酒瓶和高脚杯，只为自己倒上一满杯，“想知道的话不如亲自来找我体验？”  
“你应该不介意对象是我。”而学者回答他。


End file.
